Et ce qui devait arriver arriva
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Midorima, Takao, leurs sentiments et leurs pulsions, seuls dans les bois. Et ouais, rien que ça ! [M] [MidoTaka] [OS]


**Hey hey hey~ Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! :3**

**Ce n'était aboslument pas dans mes projets d'écrire un OS sur un de mes couples favoris (alias le MidoTaka), mais une amie et moi avons trouvé une idée pourrie en sortant dans un parc proche de chez nous samedi dernier et... voilà ce que mon cerveau a imaginé avec ce couple en un dimanche après-midi/soir ! xD C'est un petit plaisir personnel car je meurs d'envie d'écrire un OS sur ce couple depuis que j'ai connu KnB mais le temps est apparement contre moi... **

**Bref, je vais abréger sinon, vous ne pourez jamais lire cette fic, sauf si vous faites partie de ces personnes "fantômes" qui ne lisent que la fic sans lire ce qu'il y a avant ou après et qui ne prennent pas le temps de poster une review... Ce qui est assze frustrant pour les auteurs n'est-ce pas chers confrères ? :) De toute façon, vous ne lirez certainement pas ces lignes donc... pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai écrit ?! ._.**

**Re-Bref ! J'espère que ces quelques pages vous plairont ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si ! Avec une amie... (qui se reconnaitra si elle passe ici)**

**Auteure : Pour le coup, là, il n'y a que moi !**

**Note : Le parc décrit dans cette fic n'existe probablement pas à Tokyo ou dans ses alentours. Ou alors, c'est une énorme coincidence ! Enfin, je me suis inspirée de celui qui est proche de chez moi (et que j'aime beaucoup)... Voilà ! Encore, une fois, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>"Shin-chaaaaaan !"<p>

L'interpellé soupira avant de se retourner et de voir celui qui l'accompagnait dans sa ballade, qu'il avait prévu de faire seul au départ, sautiller dans les hautes herbes.

"-Fais attention Takao, tu vas tomber.

-Tomber ? La bonne blague ! fit le brun en rigolant, faisant ainsi ce son qui plaisait tant au vert."

Ce dernier avait prévu de sortir en ce samedi après-midi ensoleillé pour se détendre. Et il avait prévu de le faire seul ! Non pas que la présence de l'aigle le dérange beaucoup, loin de là même, mais se faire soudainement câliner au beau milieu d'une des rues les plus passantes de Tokyo était loin d'être une chose qui faisait rêver Midorima.

Quoique... C'était quand même Takao... Enfin bref ! Toujours était-il que maintenant accompagné du brun, Midorima ne pouvait pas profiter pleinement du calme naturel du parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Surtout si Takao se mettait à chanter sa chanson préférée à tue-tête.

"-Bon sang Takao, râla le vert en se prenant la tête d'une main après s'être arrêté.

-Oui ? fit ledit Takao de façon trop innocente en s'arrêtant momentanément de crier.

-Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, rester silencieux quelques minutes ?

-Hum... D'accord, souffla l'autre en faisant la moue de façon enfantine.

-Merci.

-Nanodayo."

Le vert se retourna, étonné d'entendre ce mot qu'il connaissait si bien, pour se retrouver devant un Takao qui se pinçait les lèvres pour éviter de rire, apparemment plutôt fier de sa blague.

"-On peut savoir pourquoi tu viens de dire ça ? pesta le vert, mi-désespéré mi-énervé, en remontant d'un cran ses lunettes.

-Parce que tu avais oublié de le faire, se justifia Takao avant d'avancer pour se mettre à la hauteur de son ami et de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

-B.. bien, bafouilla Midorima en se remettant en marche pour cacher le rougissement croissant de ses joues.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu viens de dire le contraire de ce que tu penses Shin-chan, fit malicieusement Takao avant de trottiner pour dépasser son ami, le tout sans omettre de rigoler de nouveau."

Midorima se retint de dire, qu'en effet, il le connaissait bien.

Remarquant le silence inhabituel de son ami, il en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici mais c'était toujours aussi agréable, si l'on mettait de côté la présence bruyante – mais assez habituelle en fait - de Takao. L'endroit était assez grand pour permettre aux gens de se croiser de loin, sans pour autant se perdre car les chemins de terre était bien indiqués.

Les deux lycéens marchaient actuellement sur un fin et discret chemin qui se trouvaient entre quelques arbres, apparemment régulièrement entretenus, ce qui plaisait particulièrement au vert. Ce dernier, qui se détendait au fur et à mesures de ses pas, finit par ralentir en regardant lentement les alentours, totalement à l'aise dans cet environnement calme et serein.

"-Shin-chaaaaaan ! se mit alors à crier Takao en apercevant – et en pointant du doigt - une étendue d'eau sur le côté.

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il y a un lac ici ? souffla le vert, trop vite redescendu sur terre à son goût.

-Bah...non. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

-Ne sors-tu donc jamais de Tokyo, Bakao ? demanda le vert en arrivant à sa hauteur."

Takao se tourna vers lui et répéta, un sourire sur le visage :

"-Non, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Ma première fois avec toi !"

Midorima se tourna violemment, faisant ainsi dos au brun, avant de revenir sur le chemin qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt pour rejoindre l'aigle."

Comment Takao peut-il dire des choses avec de tels sous-entendus tout en ayant l'air aussi innocent ? se demandait-il en boucle en cachant de ses doigts bandés ses joues cramoisies. Non, cela devait être lui qui s'imaginait trop de choses...

Ce n'est pas parce que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Takao que lui aussi, se réprimanda-t-il douloureusement.

Du côté du brun, les choses n'en étaient pas au même point. Pourquoi son Shin-chan ne remarquait-il pas touts ses avances ? Il allait devoir mettre un panneau sur lequel étaient écrits ses souhaits au-dessus de lui ?! Non, même si l'idée pouvait être amusante sur le coup, les conséquences risquaient d'être désastreuses.

"-Raaah, MidorimAho, bougonna-t-il pour lui même en shootant dans le sol..."

Pourtant, ses avances étaient assez visibles aujourd'hui non ? Il avait été subtil en plus...

"-Takao, finit par lancer le vert en le regardant. Tu viens ?

-Euh... hésita l'interpellé. Je préfère aller par là !"

Midorima suivit du regard la direction que pointait l'index de son coéquipier avant de continuer :

"-Vers le lac ? Mais... il y a des chemins qui y mènent...

-Oui mais... mais... c'est plus court par là et puis... j'ai mal aux pieds !

-Franchement, soupira l'autre en acceptant sa défaite trop vite."

Il rejoignit donc son ami et ils continuèrent la ballade hors des chemins faits pour ça. Seuls le bruits de leurs pas dans l'herbe épaisse et les chants des nombreux oiseaux troublaient le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, et Midorima se rendit compte que savoir Takao silencieux le dérangeait plus que prévu.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans qu'aucun des deux n'ai finalement prit la parole, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres à peine du bord du lac. Takao, visiblement curieux, s'avança et se pencha pour regarder.

"-Eeeh, elle est super claire ! s'écria-t-il. Tu penses qu'on peut se baigner ?

-Non, répondit instantanément le vert en se disant qu'il n'était pas bon pour ses pulsions de se baigner avec le brun aujourd'hui. Je ne penses pas que nous aillons le droit et puis, elle doit être froide !

-Froide ?! En plein mois d'Aout ?! rigola Takao en avançant d'un pas, les hautes herbes cachant le bas de son corps.

-Takao, c'est dangereux. Reviens."

Ne recevant aucunes réponses, il s'approcha du brun et lui prit le poignet. Sous le coup de la surprise, Takao sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de sourire en voyant la proximité de son visage avec celui de son Shin-chan. Il a enfin compris ? se demanda-t-il s'en pouvoir empêcher son coeur de battre plus vite.

"-Takao, répéta le plus grand des deux, tu vas tomber.

-Mais non ! T'inquiètes pas."

Il planta son regard d'argent dans celui d'émeraude faisant ainsi hésiter son propriétaire. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se dégager doucement de la main qui le tenait fermement avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers la berge.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Midorima vit Takao chuter et disparaître sous les hautes herbes avant d'entendre un bruit d'eau et de voir quelques éclaboussures.

"-Takao !"

Il se dirigea rapidement mais prudemment vers l'endroit où était son ami quelques secondes auparavant pour le voir, tête hors de l'eau, sourire de toutes ses dents.

"-Shin-chan ! J'avais raison, elle est super bonne !

-Takao...

-Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ? fit-il en lui souriant, yeux plissés.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Allez, reviens."

Takao lui tira la langue avant d'enfoncer sa tête sous l'eau - c'est qu'il était profond en fait ce lac ! - et de s'éloigner de la berge, sous le regard ébahi de son coéquipier.

Lorsque la tête brune réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, Midorima n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"-Shin-chan ! s'amusa à crier Takao, tout joyeux en agitant la main au-dessus de sa tête.

-Takao ! Reviens tout de suite ici ! commença à s'énerve ledit Shin-chan.

-Viens me chercher !"

Et l'aigle recommença à s'éloigner.

Le vert regarda autour de lui. Toutes les berges du lac étaient identiques à l'endroit où il se trouvait, hautes et recouvertes d'herbes épaisses. Il était donc impossible - ou très difficile - de remonter. Mais pas loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Takao, on pouvait voir une petite colline sortir de l'eau, sur laquelle se trouvait un bosquet.

Midorima hésita encore quelques secondes mais quand il vit que le brun commençait à être vraiment loin, il sauta à son tour après avoir retiré son t-shirt et ses chaussures. Heureusement pour lui, son objet chanceux du jour n'était pas encombrant car il se résumait à un bracelet quelconque, et il put donc sauter sans avoir peur de devoir le laisser avec ses affaires ou de l'abîmer.

Takao, entendant un bruit d'eau, ne tarda pas à voir que l'autre lycéen était lui aussi en tain de nager. Voyant son air contrarié, il se mit à rire, la bouche dans l'eau, avant de nager plus rapidement loin du vert.

"-Takao ! Reviens ici !

-Ah ah ah !"

Le tireur accéléra et finit par rattraper son ami par le bras.

"-Bon sang Takao, tu as quel âge ?!

-16 ans ! Et mon anniversaire est le 21 Nov...

-Le 21 Novembre. Tu es un scorpion, ne put s'empêcher de compléter Midorima. Et je sais quel âge tu as !

-Bah alors pourquoi tu demandes ? répliqua sournoisement le brun en souriant comme un enfant.

-Takao, tu m'épuises... "

Le vert allait continuer mais un éternuement le coupa.

"-Shin-chan, tu vas attraper froid...

-La faute à qui aussi, fit Midorima en éternuant une nouvelle fois.

-Désolé...

-..., fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche ouverte du tireur devant l'air triste de l'autre.

-Allons sur l'île, elle est au soleil. Tu te réchaufferas ! Et elle est plus proche aussi."

Le vert ne se fit pas prier et suivit le brun rapidement. La fameuse île était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait depuis la berge ! C'était une véritable petite forêt qui se trouvait dessus ! Et n'étant pas entretenue depuis plusieurs années, la végétation était seule maître de l'endroit.

"-Ooooh ! C'est dément ! On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo ! s'exclama Takao en s'approchant alors que l'autre s'asseyait au soleil. On peut y aller ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je me réchauffe ?... fit Midorima avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mais je... Shin-chan ! Ne rigoles pas ! s'offensa Takao en rougissant devant son ami, vraisemblablement amusé de sa réaction."

Attendant que le caractère du vert reprenne ses droits sur l'état de son corps, Takao vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'appuya sur ses mains, posées légèrement derrière lui.

Aujourd'hui est un beau jour, pensa-t-il. Il fait beau et je suis avec Shin-chan. En plus, il est torse nu !

Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire et Midorima, redevenu calme, le remarqua.

"-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Parce que tu es torse nu, répondit franchement Takao, faisant rougir son vis-à-vis."

Ce dernier voulut alors cacher son embarras derrière sa main - qui remontait habituellement ses lunettes - comme il le faisait tout le temps mais alors que ses doigts se posaient sur ses joues, il réalisa qu'il avait sagement posé ses lunettes à côté de son t-shirt. Qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lac.

"-Qu'essayes-tu de cacher, Shin-chan ?"

Gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit, le vert ne répondit pas. Mais ne manqua pas de remarquer que Takao le regardait intensément.

"-Ne... ne me fixes pas comme ça, bakao...

-Pourquoi ?"

C'était la deuxième fois que le ton de Takao était troublant. Intense et incroyablement sexy, selon Midorima. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite !

"-Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? Tu devrais mettre des lentilles, Shin-chan. Tu es vraiment beau sans tes lunettes.

-Takao... Ar... Arrêtes ça... souffla le vert, les joues rouges devant les compliments qui lui était dit sans qu'il y voit une raison particulière.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi arrêterais-je ? Ca te gênes, Shin-chan ?"

Takao en avait marre d'attendre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait essayer de faire comprendre au vert qu'il lui plaisait. Et si cela avait été particulièrement discret jusqu'à aujourd'hui, maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus de n'être qu'un ami. Et puis, pourquoi se retiendrait-il alors qu'il était seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et qui plus est, était torse nu et plus beau que jamais ? Non, décidément, il allait faire comprendre à ce crétin de binoclard qu'il l'aimait plus tout. Et s'il en comprenait pas avec des mots, alors il le ferait avec autre chose.

Bah quoi ? Ils étaient lycéens non... Ce n'était pas l'âge pour découvrir ce genre de chose ? Et puis on arrêtait pas de lui dire d'attendre de le faire avec la bonne personne. Il avait attendu ! Et Shin-chan était cette personne !

"-N... non. Mais c'est gênant. Takao.

-Et alors..."

Le brun se releva et les regards se perdirent dans celui de l'autre.

"-Takao... Arrêtes ça... répéta doucement Midorima qui se sentait faiblir face à l'autre."

Il n'allait pas tenir si Takao continuait ce ... ça ! Il ne le connaissait pas comme ça ! C'est fou ce qu'il était sexy quand il arrêtait de faire le couillon...

"-Shin-chaaaan... fit lentement le brun en s'avançant vers lui, à quatre pattes tel un chat.

-Takao...

-C'est moi, un problème ?"

Oui ! Un énorme ! Toi sur moi ! voulut crier Midorima quand Takao vint s'assoire sur son bassin et le poser ses mains sur son torse.

"-Takao...

-Pourrais-tu dire autre chose que mon nom s'il te plaît ? Mon prénom par exemple... C'est vrai quoi, moi je t'appelle bien par ton prénom.

-...

-Shintarou, râla Takao en fronçant les sourcils et en retirant les mains du torse pâle et imberbe pour croiser les bras.

-Ka... Kazunari, lâcha inaudiblement le vert."

L'appelé sourit, le coeur réchauffé par le fait que l'autre lycéen ne repousse pas ses avances. Mais s'il avait su qu'il y répondrait !

"-Shin-chan... Je voulais te dire... fit-il lentement, redevenu soudainement plus naturel.

-Hum ? Où est passé le Takao Kazunari sexy qui me..."

Midorima s'arrêta dans sa phrase après s'être rendu compte de ces propos. Il avait bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu ?!

Mon dieu... pensa-t-il en posant inconsciemment une main sur son visage alors que celui-ci semblait attirer tout le sang de son corps et que ces yeux se fermaient.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il sentit des doigts retirer doucement les siens de ses joues et s'ouvrirent complètement quand il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes.

Takao l'embrassait ? Takao l'embrassait. L'embrassait !

Mais le temps qu'il se rende compte de cela, Takao se retira et n'osa rien dire, le visage aussi rouge que celui de son vis-à-vis.

"-Shin-chan, je..."

Au diable la gêne et tout le reste, pensa Midorima en attirant de sa main libre la tête de Takao vers la sienne. Ce dernier, qui était encore en train de parler, sentit une langue chaude pousser contre ses dents. Il lui laissa aussitôt le champ libre, trop heureux à l'idée d'échanger un vrai baiser avec son Shin-chan.

Les deux muscles se cherchèrent et s'amusèrent à tourner autour de l'autre, visitant ainsi l'endroit humide qui l'habitait. Tout était parfait pour le brun, qui sentait sa tête tourner. Il rompit l'échange en prétextant un besoin d'oxygène mais, loin d'être rassasié, Midorima fit glisser ses mains sur le sweat léger de l'aigle. Ce que lui aussi, il attendait depuis pas mal de temps...

"-Shin-chan... souffla Takao, les joues roses devant les gestes futures qu'annonçaient les actuels du vert.

-Hum... Tu veux que j'arrêtes peut-être ? susurra Midorima. Tu es peut-être gêné ?

-N... non. Non, fit Takao en sentant les doigts fins passer sous le tissu et remonter doucement."

Les deux esquissèrent un sourire quand ils croisèrent le regard de l'autre puis le brun enfouit son visage dans le cou nu de son désormais amant avant de chuchoter :

"-Fais ce qu'il te plait, Shin-chaaan~ "

* * *

><p><strong>Hé hé hé... Pas trop frustré(e) ? x) Vous avez le droit de me détester ! Mais s'il vous plait, partagez cette haine dans une review ! ^w^ <strong>

**Ou alors, au contraire, faites moi savoir si la fic vous a plu... Qui sait, si plusieurs personnes me le demande, je ne serais pas contre écrire une suite. (J'aime vraiment ce couple et je suis plutôt influencable , donc, n'hésitez pas ! éwé)**

**Enfin bref, toujours est-il que si jamais cet OS vous a vraiment plu, je taperais peut-être, un jour, mon autre Os écrit manuscritement (en cours, oui je sais, c'est pas bien ! xD) sur ce même couple...**

**En vous remerciant de votre passage sur cette fic ! Gros bisoux ! Et à très vitre, j'espère ! ;)**


End file.
